


Would She Love Him?

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cliffhanger, F/M, Monster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Knowing what he truly was, could she love him?





	Would She Love Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fairest of the Rare's Freaky Spooktacular! It's incredibly short, and I'm sorry for that lol

They stood a short distance apart, but she felt like he was standing a mile away. 

His disheveled, long red hair still rested against his shoulders, blowing in the wind. His eyes were still blue, sparkling like the diamonds on her necklace. That body–Merlin, that body–had a strong, built physique worthy of any man or Dragon Tamer alike. 

Except he wasn’t just a man or a Dragon Tamer. He was far beyond a wizard. 

Pansy was standing across the Romanian field and staring at a dragon. 

A curse was placed by a single scratch of an ancient, rogue dragon. No one knew what happened when the moonlight kissed his golden wound. He became a monster, one among the creatures he tends in Romania. 

There was never a thought that she would come across him as she ran from her old life. There was never an interest to fall for him. 

Yet he spoiled her with jewels he couldn’t explain, showered her with kisses all over her body, and held her with the respect she deserved. What more could she ask for, from a  _ Weasley  _ at that? His surname didn’t matter then, and it didn’t matter now. 

What mattered was the creature she’d found him out to be, tearing away at animals every turn of the waning moon.

He held out his hand for her to take, only the pained look in his eye giving away what he could possibly be thinking. 

She took a sharp breath and started to reach for his hand; she stopped when their fingertips nearly touched. It was a sudden moment of doubt that neither could take away, but what she did next would decide their intertwined fate. 

Another sharp breath was taken as she made her move. 


End file.
